


Micah

by MelyndaR



Series: Highlights series [11]
Category: Courageous (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's reflections on his jail visit with Shane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micah

He hath shewed thee, O man, what _is_ good; and what doth the LORD require of thee, but to do justly, and to love mercy, and to walk humbly with thy God? (6:8)

* * *

For Corporal Adam Mitchell, talking to Sergeant Higgins about the possibility of one of his guys stealing drugs was both a troubling experience and a relief. Of course he was bothered by the idea that one of his coworkers was possibly doing something like that, but it also felt good to get that burden off of his chest a little by sharing to with someone else.

Yeah, he felt awful admitting that he thought the thief was one of his friends, but another part of him knew that if that was actually the case – if Nathan, Shane, or David were the thief – then justice would need to be served all the same. Even if people got hurt, and in this situation someone – probably him and some others – was bound to, he still had to do the right thing.

* * *

"I forgive you."

It had been hard to force those words through his lips. It had been even harder to actually mean them. But as he had stared through the glass at Shane – his partner, his friend, the man he felt had somehow betrayed him and whom he had in a sense betrayed in return – he had meant every word that he said. He had meant it when he said that he forgave Shane, and he had meant it when he said that would look out for Shane's son, Tyler.

Yes, Shane had done wrong, but he was still Shane, and Adam still loved him like the brother that he had never had.

And it was then – sitting there opposite Shane – that the truly humbling thought hit him. Were it not for God's grace in his life, his and Shane's places could very well have been switched. Were it not for the way that God had blessed in Adam's life, it could be him on the other side of that glass. He could be the one sitting in jail, losing his freedom and his relationships with his friends and family.

Adam left the jailhouse with that thought still firmly ingrained in his mind. Shane hadn't followed the commandments in God's Word, hadn't truly pursued a relationship with their Heavenly Father and look where it had gotten him. As Adam drove his truck out of the parking lot, he made himself a promise. He would pursue a relationship with his God, he would do what was good and right, he would follow the commandments of his Lord, and he would do his best to walk in his Father's footsteps.


End file.
